


Pretty

by Kampfkuchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lu Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Sehun, M/M, Omega Sehun, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkuchen/pseuds/Kampfkuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only Omega child of his parents Sehun had always known that someday he will be married off to an Alpha.<br/>Lu Han didn't care what for an Omega his parents had chosen for him. He only hoped that the Omega was pretty enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Raindrops were clashing against the window of his room. Pouring down the glass like his tears over his cheeks last night. But the sun would come out sometime, the water drops would vaporize, turn into clouds just to come crushing down as rain again. While his tears would only soak his pillow every night and would stay forever unseen.

 

Sehun stood in front of the window, tracing down the trail of the raindrops with his fingers. Dark clouds were hiding the usually bright night sky, with its endless amount of stars. Every few minutes he could see a flash of lightning and hear the faint sound of thunder. The storm was close. Not close enough to cause damage to the surroundings of the house, but not far away enough to enjoy a peaceful night.

 

The weather was perfectly reflecting his feelings. Loud, agitated, violent. But weather couldn’t be tamed, his feelings could be. Or at least this is what his parents thought.

 

Only speak when spoken to.

Smile and nod when required.

Keep your gaze on the ground.

Submit if necessary.

 _Always_ listen to _your_ Alpha.

 

He lived his whole life by these rules. Only that Sehun didn’t have an Alpha… yet. In his case he always had to listen to his father, at least till he got married off. The plans for his marriage had been made the moment he was born. This marriage had more than one purpose. The first was to maintain Sehun’s position in society. He was the son of the pack leader and getting married to the future leader of an even bigger pack would give him the highest position an Omega could have. But his marriage would also mean an alliance between the two packs.

 

_It was a win-win situation for everyone._

 

At least people tried to tell him this to make him feel better. But it’s not like his opinion mattered anyway. He was just an Omega. All the rules could be summed up in one sentence: Obey and look pretty. Nothing else mattered.

 

The only wish he had was to know the person he would have to spend the rest of his life with. He knew nothing about him. Name, age, appearance… nothing. He only knew that he was an Alpha. And from what he had heard a pretty violent and ruthless, too. Sehun wasn’t nervous, he was scared. Scared of his Alpha, of the wedding…

 

Sehun gulped. He knew what would happen to him. It wasn’t a real wedding. Nothing traditional. Having turned 16 only a few days ago he was currently in preheat. And if he could believe even anything other Omegas had told him, his full heat would start tomorrow. The day he would mate with his Alpha. He would be presented to him fully in heat.

 

Sighing, he stepped away from the window and went back to his bed. Lying down on the covers instead of crawling underneath them. It was just to hot to sleep under the thick covers. He rolled onto his side and curled into himself, making himself as small as possible.

 

Every time he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, a wave of heat rushed through his body and woke him up again. Sehun could feel the need for an Alpha, the need to _submit_. If his preheat was already that bad, he really didn’t want to know how he will feel the next day.

 

Sitting up again he cast a glance to his bedside table. Sitting there was a small velvet box. A present he got a few days ago… from his Alpha. He reached over to the box and cradled it carefully in his hands. Sehun had seen the inside of the box when he got it, but since then it was lying on his bedside table. Closed. Untouched.

 

Hesitantly he opened the red velvet box and looked at the ring inside. It was pretty simple, yet breathtaking beautiful at the same time. A silver ring with 3 diamonds on it. One formed as the Alpha sign, the other one as an Omega sign and the one in the middle formed into the infinity sign. It had also an engraving.

 

**_Mine_ **

 

It had a possessive sound to it. A typical Alpha marking his territory. Claiming Sehun as his, without even knowing him. The form of the diamonds symbolizing that Alphas and Omegas are meant to be together. _Forever_. There was a little note in the box, just next to the ring. On it were only two neatly written words.

 

 **_Wear it_ ** **.**

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Biting down on his lower lip Sehun took the ring out and carefully brought it to his nose to sniff at it. Expect for the ironed smell there was absolutely nothing. Disappointed he twirled the ring around between his fingers. He had hoped that the smell of his Alpha would linger on it, so that he had something to identify his Alpha, at least.

 

Sehun let go of his now swollen lip and slipped the ring slowly onto his finger. Surprised he raised his brows. He was expecting that the ring was too small, or too big, but not that it fitted perfectly. The cool material of the ring eased the growing heat inside his body. It was a nice feeling. Calming. Soothing.

 

A peal of thunder snapped him out his thoughts. The storm was close now. The rain making it impossible for him to see anything that was happening outside. He laid back down again, kicking the ring box off his bed while doing so. He put his hand in front of his face and looked intensely at the ring.

 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow nothing will be the same again.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have to wake up! It’s an important day for you!” a soft female voice said to him and shook him by his shoulder.

 

Prying his eyes open his gaze immediately met the soft eyes of the head Omega Victoria. He noticed that he had no problems opening his eyes. The light in his room were extremely dim and the sky was still full of clouds.

 

“What time is it?” he asked drowsy.

 

“Almost noon. Your parents allowed you to sleep a bit longer since you probably didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” she said and helped him to climb out of the bed.

 

The next few hours passed in a blur. He looked decent enough to go out in public. A lot more was not needed for now. Annoyed he shifted uncomfortably in his car seat. The sweatshirt he was wearing was too hot. Or was it his heat? He wasn’t sure about it.

 

Sehun would drive in the car with Victoria since she basically raised him and thought him everything an Omega should know. Also it was her job as the head Omega of his family to take care of him. Their driver was a mated beta and they were separated from him through a window in the car.

 

Victoria told him that he had to be kept away from every Alpha the whole day. Even the faintest hint of an Alpha’s scent could trigger his heat. The only Alpha that was allowed to trigger his heat was **his** Alpha. And no one else.

 

The car door got slammed shut and Victoria was fastening her seatbelt. Their driver started the engine and they immediately took off.

 

“Are you ok, Sehun?” she asked worried.

 

“I’m hot,” he said and could feel a few drops of sweat running down his nape.

 

She laughed and ruffled his blonde hair. “Oh sweetie. This is only the beginning.”

 

“Are you excited, though?” she wanted to know and turned a bit around, so that she could look properly at him.

 

“I don’t even know him,” he whispered and looked out of the window. The landscape rushed past them. Or did they rush through the landscape? He didn’t know.

 

“Well, he doesn’t know you either, but-“ she stopped herself.

 

That caught his attention.

 

“But what?” he asked and turned around to look at her.

 

“He may be promised to you. But he is a very strong Alpha. So of course some Omegas literally threw themselves at him. He is known for liking pretty Omegas.”

 

“All Omegas are pretty.”

 

“He has very high standards. There was no Omega he declared as worthy enough.”

 

“And what happened to the Omegas?”

 

“… No one knows.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they were never seen again.”

 

Sehun turned pale and every bit of color left his face.

 

“But don’t worry!” she cupped his face in a calming manner. “I’m sure he will like you. You are prettier than most Omegas. I really doubt that he won’t like you.”

 

“That’s not very calming,” he said with a shaky voice.

 

His heart was beating in a rapid manner. Sehun never had a lot contact to Alphas. His father had the opinion that he should stay pure for his mate.

 

“And what is with my parents?” Sehun asked.

 

Victoria dropped her hand. “They will follow you in a few days. When your heat is over. Not only will you properly meet your future in laws but you will also be introduced to your Alpha’s pack. The same goes for him. He will meet your parents and your pack.”

 

Sehun burrowed himself into the seat and pulled his legs up to his chest. So apparently he had to go through this alone. Well, what did he expect? His parents standing next to him and holding his hand in support while he got mated? Sure…

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later the car stopped in front of an enormous mansion. It was about as big as the one his parents owned. Sighing he got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

For one second he had though that he saw a shadow moving behind one of the windows at the ground floor. But when he looked again, there was nothing.

 

The front door got ripped open and guy came storming out of the house.

 

“Oh my god he’s here!” the guy grabbed Sehun by his shoulders and started to shake him a bit.

 

“Oh god, you are so cute! There’s no way that Lu Han won’t like you. I mean how couldn’t he? I swear if would have been an Alpha, I would mate with you right here, right now!”

 

The Omega in front of him had sharp features and kept on blabbering about Sehun’s cuteness.

 

“Tao! Leave the kid alone! Can’t you see that you scare him? He probably got the shock of his life because of you!” another guy said and came up next to Tao to rip his arms off Sehun.

 

He gave Sehun a kind smile that showed his cute dimple. Another Omega.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Sehun. My name is Yixing and this is Tao. We will take care of you till the evening,” he introduced himself.

 

“Taking care of me? But what is with Victoria?” worried he looked back at the car where Victoria was standing next to the door.

 

She had a sad smile on her face. Sehun immediately understood. It felt like someone ripped out the last pieces of happiness from his heart. With big steps he ran back to her and threw himself into her open arms and burrowed his face into her shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sehun.”

 

A broken sob left his lips. Victoria tried to calm him down and brushed her fingers through his hair and patted his back, like she would do when he was still a kid. She was an Omega working for his family, it means when Sehun gets mated he will be part of another family and that means that Victoria won’t work for him anymore.

 

But she hasn’t only been his nanny and teacher; she was also his best friend, sister and mother in one. She had always been by his side. There was no day when that wasn’t the case. So it tore Sehun apart to say goodbye now.

 

“I could only accompany you till here. Don’t worry, okay? I will visit you sometimes, and who knows? Maybe you will visit me with your mate someday, too?”

 

She could feel him nodding and took a deep and long breath to hold her own tears back. Sehun was in no position to stay strong right now, so she had to do it. For the both of them.

 

“Don’t cry. It will make your face puffy, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” she asked in a teasing matter, cupped his face and made him look at her.

 

Tears were pouring down his face and his eyes were a bit puffy.

 

“Stay strong, okay? I know you can,” she said in a shaky voice and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. A last time she pressed him against herself and allowed Sehun to clutch her shirt.

 

Slowly she let go of him and cupped his face a last time to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. Victoria let go of him and opened the passenger door of the car and got in. She had felt how Sehun didn’t want to let go. How his touch had lingered longer than it should have. With a heavy heart she watched as Sehun got smaller and smaller the further the car drove.

 

Sehun kept standing at the same place Victoria had left him with an endless number of tears streaming down his face. He could feel how someone was pulling at his sleeve.

 

“Let’s go inside. We need to get you ready. There are only a few more hours left till you have to be ready,” Yixing said in a quite voice, as if he was scared to make Sehun even more upset.

 

With slow steps he followed the two Omegas inside the house. His gaze kept on the ground.

 

“Your things got here already a few days ago. So that you wouldn’t have to bother with it later,” explained Tao as he opened a door in a bright hallway.

 

When did he get into this hallway? He was so caught up in his grieve, he didn’t even realize that they had walked through the whole house.

 

“It’s just a guest room. You and Lu Han are going to share a room, so your things are currently there. He hadn’t slept there himself, but in one of the other guestrooms since your things were brought here,” Yixing said and led Sehun to the single bed that was standing in the right corner of the room.

 

Sitting down he looked through the room and realized different white garments lying scattered on the floor. The room itself wasn’t very big. There was a closet across from the bed and a desk in the other corner of room, next to a door that probably led to the bathroom.

 

“At first we have to clean you up. I guess you can do this alone, so we’ll give you some time to shower,” Tao explained and started to gather the white garments.

 

Sehun only nodded and got up from the bed to go the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty small, too. There was a small window under the ceiling.

 

Shrugging of his sweatshirt he let out a relieved sigh as the cool air hit his torso. He hadn’t even realized how hot he actually was. Getting rid of the rest of his clothes he stepped into the shower and immediately turned the cold water on. The cold water was running down his body and cooling it a bit down. It gave Sehun a moment to clear his head sort his thoughts.

 

Only a little bit more and he would get mated. A few water drops got caught in his lashes and dropped down on his cheeks, where they rolled down like tears. Who knows? Maybe they there tears.

 

Sehun looked at his hand where he had slipped the ring on last night. It was still there. The water pearls bounced off the surface. At least the ring won’t get rusted while he was in the shower.

 

After a few minutes he turned off the water spray and got out of the shower. He grabbed one of the white towels lying on the sink next to the shower. Drying himself of, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and made his ways out of the bathroom.

 

Despite having taken a cold shower right now, the heat had already spread through his whole body again.

 

“Sehun! Let’s get you dressed!” said Tao and made Sehun stand in the middle of the room.

 

He and Yixing started to put on the white garment on him. A total of three layers that could easily be peeled off. A thin, bathrobe like underlayment that was more see through than white. It went to his knees and covered his arms to his hands. While putting the underlayment on he had dropped the towel and hadn’t put on fresh underwear. He wouldn’t need it tonight anyway. The second layer was also like a bathrobe, but with short sleeves and it went to the floor. It was colored in a bright white. The third layer had wide long sleeved that covered his whole arms and even his hands. It was a about as long as the second layer and was also white, but with different sparkling patterns on it. Everything was held together by a wide belt that covered nearly his whole waist.

 

With every new layer Sehun grew hotter and hotter. It was just **too** warm under all these clothes. Every time new sweat drops started to form on his nape or forehead, Yixing would gently wipe them away with a towel.

 

“I know it’s hot, but you have to bear with it a bit longer,” said Tao and pulled a chair over to Sehun and made him sit down on it.

 

“I won’t put on too much make up on you. Not that you would need a lot of it anyway, also Lu Han doesn’t like Omegas that have to wear a lot of make up to look good,” explained Tao as he put on a bit rosy lipstick on his lips.

 

Lu Han… it was already the third time that they had said this name. Sehun guessed that it was the name of his mate. Lu Han… it had a certain ring to it.

 

Yixing was ruffling his hair and making it look even fluffier than it already was.

 

“Let’s not forget the most important thing!” said Yixing and Sehun could basically hear his smile.

 

He stood in front of Sehun with a veil that was long enough to cover his whole face. Carefully Yixing attached it to his head and his sight was suddenly covered by white, barely see through lace.

 

“Now you’re ready!” exclaimed Tao happily and Sehun heard how he clapped his hands.

 

“I doubt that to you will happen the same thing as to the last Omega that disappointed him with their way of looking,” mused Tao.

 

Sehun heard a whack and Tao’s whining. Yixing must have hit him.

 

“Don’t say this nonsense. This is in the past and you have seen Sehun! There is nothing Lu Han can complain about… wait! Sehun! Lu Han must have sent you a ring, right? Do you have it here?!” Yixing asked panicked.

 

Wordless he put his hand up and Yixing rolled the sleeve up and let out a relived sigh when he spotted the ring on Sehun’s finger.

 

“Guys… we need to get going,” said Tao and pointed at the watch on his wrist.

 

So it was time…

 

Yixing and Tao helped him to get up and lead him out of the room, through the hallway to a staircase that led to the top floor. His and Lu Han’s floor. They helped him to climb up the stairs and led him to one of the three doors in the hallway.

 

“You guys have the whole house for yourself the next few days. Expect for us everyone left already and they will pick us up in a few minutes, too. Don’t worry, though. We will come back in a few days. When you have settled down a bit,” said Yixing and he heard how the door was opened.

 

Sehun had expected to get the full blow of his mate’s scent, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

“Lu Han had ventilated the room for days, so that his smell won’t trigger your full heat. He wanted to trigger your heat himself and not the smell that lingered in his- I mean in your room,” explained Tao.

 

The two Omegas brought him to a big bed and made him sit down at the foot of it. He could barely see anything because of the veil, but also because the sun had already set again and it was dark outside. But even without seeing anything he knew that the room was enormous.

 

“We will leave now. See you in a few days,” said Yixing and patted Sehun’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

 

“I hope that when we see each other the next time you won’t be so quite,” laughed Tao and he could hear the door close.

 

When Sehun looked at the floor, he could see the only light source coming from the hallway through a gap between the door and the floor.

 

Sehun folded his hands neatly on his lap and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The heat got worse with every minute that passed. He just wanted to rip off every layer he was wearing to bring an end to the suffocating heat. But he knew it wouldn’t bring him anywhere. Also, he wasn’t supposed to take of his layers, but the layers of his Alpha who was wearing the exact same clothes as him, only in black.

 

After a few minutes a shadow stopped in front of the door and opened the door slowly. The moment when the door was only ajar open a strong musky scent filled the room, with a light hint of coffee and chocolate.

 

The heat Sehun had suffered from a few minutes ago was nothing compared with the full blow of hotness that hit him now. Combined with a strange tingling sensation in his lower stomach he couldn’t help himself but let out a whiny moan. He crumbled to sheets next to him.

 

Lu Han stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Locking Sehun in the room with his scent. With only a few steps across the room he was standing in front of Sehun who was still sitting on the bed.

 

With every step Lu Han came closer; the heat spread more and more through his body. His face was flushed, his mouth was ajar open and he was breathing hard.

 

Strong fingers grabbed the veil and ripped it off his head with one jerk. Sehun’s glassy eyes stared up at Lu Han’s wide ones.

 

“I hope I’m not disappointing you,” Sehun breathed out and got pushed into the mattress the very next second.


	2. Chapter 2

Annoyed Lu Han tossed his blanket aside. He crawled out of his bed and went to the window. It had been raining already the whole night. The storm just refused to give him some rest. Rain crashing down from the sky, lightning looking like it would try to rip the sky apart and thunder as loud as the growling of 100 bears.

 

Snorting he closed the curtains and sat down on his bed again. He ruffled his already messed up hair and propped his elbows on his knees to place his head on his hands.

 

Despite the closed curtains, the flashing of the lightning still managed to light the dark room. The dark curtains kept him from looking at the rain, but they didn’t manage to keep the sound of thunder away from him.

 

Lu Han had been sleeping in this room for already one week. The things of his mate had been brought to his room and his smell was just so… suffocating. It was sweet. Tempting. It made Lu Han go crazy. So he had ordered to ventilate the room till his mate’s arrival.

 

For once because he wanted to get rid of his mate’s smell, but also to get rid of his own smell. His mate would be in heat when he arrived. Or at least in pre heat. The smell of an Alpha would immediately trigger his full heat. And if an Alpha would be at fault at this, it would be him personally. And not just his smell lingering in his room.

 

When his parents told him that they had chosen an Omega for him a few years ago, he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t really care actually. Because in the end; he still would be the Alpha in the relationship.

 

His parents even allowed him to fool around till he got married. He did have a fun time. But the Omegas. Lu Han scoffed at the memories. It wasn’t like he had a problem with willing Omegas that would do everything to please him. Definitely not.

But he had a problem with Omegas, people who are supposed to be the pretties of all three classes, that had to paste their face with make up – or even worse – plastic surgery just to look good. That was something that profoundly disgusted him. Make up was meant for whores and not for his partners, especially not for his mate.

 

Alone for the sake of his mate he hoped that his parents had chosen wisely. All his life he had been doing fine alone. Politics, economics, it didn’t matter because he had the brain. The only thing he needed was a pretty Omega at his side that would nod and obey like it had to.

 

For one second Lu Han wondered if his mate got the present he sent him. And if he did; would he wear it tomorrow? He hoped he would. It was a family heirloom. So if people didn’t care that his Omega was mated one look at the ring would make sure that they would keep their hands to themselves. No one would want to get on the bad side of the Alpha of their pack.

 

Lu Han flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Shadows of the storm outside were dancing above his head. He hadn’t been able to sleep well in this room because it was so foreign. But because of the storm… he would probably stay up this night, too.

 

He wondered how his Omega felt right now. Was he nervous? Excited? Did he hate Lu Han? No… that would be ridiculous. He didn’t even know him. So how could he hate Lu Han?

 

Stretching his arms above his head his hands came in contact with a piece of clothing. He grabbed the cloth piece and brought it to his face to look at it. It was a plain white shirt. Just not his. Slowly he brought it to his nose and took a deep breath.

 

The wave of pleasure that rushed through him made him shudder. There it was again. This alluring scent that made him loose his mind. When the things of his mate had been brought into his room and he had moved out, he had taken this shirt with him. Because he didn’t want to miss out on this scent.

 

Taking another deep breath he let the scent of his Omega cloud his mind, fog his senses. The sound of thunder kept fading in the background, or was Lu Han just losing his concentration?

 

Apparently he would stay up the night. For different reasons.

 

 

 

Cold wind brushed his bare back. He shuddered due the cold and pulled the blanket over his body. He couldn’t remember that he had taken it off last night. But he was so lost in his mate’s scent last night that he didn’t even remember falling asleep.

 

“Who the hell opened the window?” he growled angrily.

 

“Me,” the voice of his brother declared and gripped his sheets to rip them off his body.

 

“Get your lazy ass out of the bed. You didn’t let even one of the maids wake you and your mate will be here in a few minutes. What means that I have to leave now.”

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and squinted his eyes at his brother. “You’re going to leave Tao here alone?”

 

His brother snorted. “Only for the time being. He and Yixing will take care of Sehun till it’s time and then I’ll pick them both up.”

 

“Sehun?” he asked confused and got out of his bed.

 

“Your mate.”

 

 _Sehun_. His mate. So that was his name.

 

“How come you knew the name of my mate before me?” he wanted to know and scratched his bare chest yawning.

 

“I just found out not too long ago. Try to avoid the main entrance,” he told him and made his way out of the room.

 

“I’ll be fine, thank you very much. You try not die from worrying too much about your mate, Yifan,” he said smirking and laughed out loud at the glare his brother sent his way.

 

“Wait a second! What do you mean you’re leaving now? Does it mean I have to get ready myself?!” he screamed and ran after his brother.

 

“Oh please, as if you’d let anyone touch your hair or face anyway,” Kris said and opened the backdoor in kitchen.

 

Without even looking at Lu Han Kris closed the door behind him and left an annoyed Lu Han behind. Groaning at his brother’s immature behavior he threw his head back.

 

Going into the living room he saw a few people behind the window.

 

“He’s here, he’s here, he’s here! Yixing, he’s here!” screamed Tao excitedly as he ran past Lu Han, from hell knows where he had been before, to the front door.

 

Immediately Lu Han ran to the staircase, up to his room again. If his mate was already here, he needed to avoid him at all costs. At least till night.

 

He went into the bathroom that was attached to the guest room he was staying at. Walking over to the bathtub he started to let the water run in. A last relaxing bath. Getting rid of his pant he climbed into the bathtub.

 

The hot water immediately did its job and started to ease his tensed muscles. The moment Tao had opened the front door he had caught a pinch of his mate’s scent. It was stronger. Probably because he was in pre heat.

 

It was very unlikely that Sehun had caught his scent, though. Eyeing the bottle of scent blockers across from him, at the edge of the bathtub, he dived under the steaming water. It enclosed his face, muffled his senses. The scent blockers were made into soap, so that he could just wash it off if he needed to.

 

Emerging from the water again he took a deep breath and brushed his wet hair from his forehead to clear his sight. He grabbed a sponge that was lying next to him and started to scrub his skin with it. Lu Han needed to get the scent blockers off of him. So that his natural scent would come out again.

 

After a few minutes he climbed out again and just walked out of the room. Leaving a wet rail behind him. Coming into the bedroom again he grabbed one of the towels that he had forgotten to take with him and started to dry himself.

 

On the desk in the corner were lying different black garments. The traditional mating clothes. The matching part of the white garments. The clothes his mate would wear.

 

“Sehun…,” the name had a sweet ring to it. It rolled from his tongue like it was made just for him to say.

 

He wondered if Sehun knew his name. And how it sounded with his voice. Sadly he didn’t know his Omega’s voice. Lu Han only got a glimpse of the boy’s blonde hair. Quite a contrast to his nearly black hair.

 

Shaking the water out of his hair he walked to the desk and grabbed the first layer, letting the towel fall from his hand.

 

He put on the clothes, layer by layer. The silk was soft; it felt good on his skin. But it was extremely warm. He couldn’t even imagine how Sehun felt in this moment. In heat and wearing warm clothes? Must be hell.

 

He cast a glance at the clock on the wall, above the door to see that it was time. It was time. Sighing he walked out of the room, glad that as the Alpha he didn’t have to wear a veil that would block his sight.

 

Two giggling voices caught his attention and he spotted Yixing and Tao on the staircase.

 

“Lu Han! You should hurry up! Trust us, you will love him! There is nothing you can complain about. He’s just perfect!” said Yixing excited.

 

“Yeah, perfect. Just a bit quite for my taste,” mused Tao.

 

Yixing nudged him with his elbow. “It’s his first day here, of course he’s nervous.”

 

“Nothing to complain? We will see about that one,” Lu Han said in an annoyed voice. “Now get out. You two should be already gone by now.”

 

“Alright, alright! We’re leaving. Kris is probably already waiting for us,” said Tao with a bright smile and started to drag Yixing away from Lu Han.

 

Lu Han waited a bit until he heard the front door slam shut. Only then he started to walk to the staircase to the top floor. Where his room was located. His room with his Omega inside. Taking his sweet time, he walked up to his door and halted for a second.

 

There it was again. This smell. Taking a long breath to calm his racing heart he slowly opened the door. The door was only ajar open but Sehun’s scent suddenly got so strong that Lu Han’s knees buckled for a second.

 

Getting a hold of himself he closed the door behind him and walked over to the boy sitting on his bed. He was wearing the same clothes as Lu Han, just in white and a veil was hiding his face.

 

With determined steps he came up to him. When Sehun let out a light moan Lu Han nearly jumped him in this moment. He really didn’t want to let his face ruin this. Even Lu Han couldn’t control himself around an Omega in heat. But his arousal would be dulled if the appearance wouldn’t fit.

 

Tightly he gripped the veil and ripped it in one go off the boy’s face.

 

“I hope I’m not disappointing you,” Sehun breathed out and Lu Han pushed him with one hard shove onto the mattress.

 

Climbing on top of him he crushed his lips onto Sehun’s. He pushed his tongue into the other’s parted mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Sehun moaned loudly and clutched Lu Han’s shoulders to pull him closer.

 

Lu Han drew back and smirked as Sehun tried to follow him. His Omega was lying there. Wrecked. Panting. _Desperate_. Dazed eyes, flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips. It was breathtaking. Everything Lu Han wanted and more.

 

He grabbed Sehun’s arms and dragged him up on the mattress to lay him properly down. In this moment something shining, silver caught his eye and he glanced at Sehun’s hand. On his ring finger was a ring. The ring Lu Han had sent him. He was wearing it. Just like he had told him to do. **Obedient**.

 

Crawling up to him he slowly spread Sehun’s legs with his hands, sat down between them and leaned down to brush his nose along the curve of his neck. Taking a deep breath. This smell. This sweet, sweet smell. It was all his now.

 

One of his hands brushed down Sehun’s chest to his belt and opened it in a few swift moments. Lu Han looped his other arm under Sehun’s back and pulled him up to sit on his lap. Their chests were brushing against each other and Lu Han bridged the last few centimeters that were separating their lips.

 

He was so beautiful. Long eyelashes that were brushing against Lu Han’s cheekbones, the soft curve of his nose that was bumping into his own, pouting lips that had a slight hint of rosy lipstick. But other than that, his face was completely free of any make up. A natural beauty.

 

Sehun moaned into the kiss and clutched Lu Han’s hair with his hands. Pulling his head closer. Bringing his hands from Sehun’s waist to his shoulders, Lu Han started to pull of layer for layer from his Omega. Carelessly he threw the garment off the bed and parted a second from Sehun’s lips. He grabbed Sehun’s hands and undid them from his hair to put one of them on his shoulder and the other one on his belt.

 

“Sehun…” he breathed out the others name.

 

Nervous Sehun licked over his lips and opened Lu Han’s belt and started to brush off Lu Han’s black garments. When Lu Han’s upper body was completely free he pushed Sehun back down on the mattress again. Kicking off his own garments on the floor, while doing so.

 

He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Sehun laid in front of him. White skin glowing, face flushed, moist lips.

 

“Lu Han…” Sehun moaned and brought Lu Han back to reality.

 

Growling he leaned back down and kissed Sehun again, pushing his tongue into the others mouth. His hands wandered on the other’s waist, down to his wide hips. One of his hands sneaked between Sehun’s parted legs to his already dripping entrance.

 

With every passing second Sehun released more and more pheromones. The whole room was drenched in Sehun’s scent.

 

Carefully he pushed one of his fingers in. Sehun’s back arched from the bed.

 

“Ah…” a breathless moan came out of his mouth as he broke the kiss.

 

Lu Han enjoyed the sight of Sehun writhing beneath him. He pumped his finger a few times in and out of Sehun before he pushed in a second one. Carefully scissoring his Omega. He leaned down again and kissed Sehun’s neck down to his chest, leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses.

 

Suddenly Sehun let out a particular loud moan as Lu Han brushed against his prostate. The noises Sehun made when he brushed his fingers against this spot again made him smirk against the other’s stomach.

 

Sehun was a moaning mess under him. And there were no words to describe how much he was enjoying this right now. Finally he pushed in a third finger and moved them continuous inside the other boy.

 

He leaned up again to start sucking on the others neck. Marking his property. Leaving one bruise after another.

 

Sehun was whining. Lu Han kept on biting and sucking different points of his neck, while his fingers still moved inside him and kept on brushing against the same spot over and over again. The sensation was just too much, and if Lu Han would keep this up, it wouldn’t be long till Sehun would come.

 

“Oh god…,” he moaned.

 

“Not god. Your Alpha,” Lu Han smirked.

 

Tears were gathering in his eyes as he clutched his hands onto the sheets beneath him. The heat inside his body was getting worse and worse with every passing second. It was clouding his mind.

 

After endless minutes of torture Lu Han pulled out his fingers, making Sehun whine, and lined himself up against the entrance. He unclenched Sehun’s fingers from the sheets and intertwined them with his own to pin Sehun’s hands above his head. Brushing his lips from the other’s neck, over his sharp jaw line, to his mouth. He pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth and pushed himself in one go in.

 

Not waiting till the other had time to adjust. He didn’t have to.

 

“Lu Han!” Sehun moaned loudly and few tears escaped his escaped.

 

He felt so full; it was such a different sensation from the fingers.

 

Lu Han loved it when Sehun moaned his name. It sounded so seductive, sensual, _wrecked_.

 

He pulled himself nearly completely out, before he slammed back into the other. Hitting the other’s prostate on the first try. A silent scream left Sehun’s lips and his grip on Lu Han’s hands became harder.

 

It was too much, the feeling of Lu Han moving inside him, his breath ghosting over his face, it too much. But at the same time not enough.

 

“Please…” he moaned.

 

Lu Han looked at him through clouded eyes. “Please what?”

 

There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

“Faster… please… Lu Han…” Sehun didn’t even know how to build proper sentences anymore.

 

He leaned up a bit to press a kiss to Lu Han’s mouth. Taking in his smell. The smell that sent shudders down his spine. Lu Han was growling into the kiss and picked up on speed.

 

Pulling out. Pushing back in. _Harder_. _Faster_. Just like Sehun had asked him to. Hitting his prostate with every single thrust. Not missing once.

 

Neither Sehun, not Lu Han could think straight anymore. Everything felt just too much. They were drowning in each other’s smell. Drowning in _each other_.

 

He let go off Sehun’s hands and gripped his hips to keep him still, so that he was able to push into him harder. Desperately Sehun gripped Lu Han’s shoulders.

 

Lu Han was close; he could already feel his knot swelling, making it harder and harder for him to move. Sehun was close, too. He kept on arching against Lu Han, searching for more skin contact.

 

Sehun was adjusting to his knot, getting a little bit wider. Just like an Omega was supposed to.

 

Just when his knot swelled to its maximum point, Lu Han brought his face to Sehun’s neck and bit down on the juncture between the other’s neck and shoulder. Sehun’s scent and blood flooded his mouth.

 

The sharp pain of Lu Han’s teeth piercing through his skin made Sehun scream out in pain. Only for a second before a wave of pleasure crushed down on him and brought him over the edge with a loud moan and bruising grip on Lu Han’s shoulders with his nails. Piercing through the other’s skin.

 

“Lu Han!” he moaned out and threw his head back.

 

Feeling how Lu Han swelled inside him, flooding him with his cum. Lu Han’s breathless moan against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the last one, but at least with smut this time xD. One chapter left ... or maybe two. We'll see about it. I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See ya~
> 
> -Kampfkuchen

**Author's Note:**

> Jej~ The first chapter is out! The next chapter will be basically the same day - just from Lu Han's point of view. I hope you ennjoyed the story so far! :)
> 
> If you want to be kept updated --> [Tumblr](http://kampfkuchen.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> See ya~  
> -Kampfkuchen


End file.
